


Between the Lines

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Movie Quotation(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson realizes Holmes intends to take on Moriarty alone, and recognizes the likely result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Includes direct quotes from AGOS; the remaining 200 words are my own.
> 
> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #30: _Words of Warning. "You are going to die tonight." Use this however it inspires you._  
>  (I thought about using that exact phrase, even, but decided it would be too melodramatic.)

_"You and Sim shall find her brother. Of this I have no doubt."_

_"Holmes."_

Watson said it sharply, staring at him in disbelief. The statement hit him with the force of a fist in his gut. He knew immediately what Holmes meant: he would leave, would confront Moriarty alone. And Watson knew all too well that Holmes was unlikely to survive the encounter, not against the boxing champion of Cambridge, not in his current condition.

_"You know my methods."_

_"And I know where you'll be."_

Holmes knew it before he'd said it, of course, but it was an entreaty, a plea for Holmes to make the confrontation last until Watson could come and aid him. Maybe then the outcome could be different, maybe then Holmes could calculate a better result than what Watson could foresee.

_"No possible solution could be more congenial to me than this. By the way, who taught you how to dance?"_

_"You did."_

Holmes knew, he knew exactly what Watson did, and he had resigned himself to it. The subtle encouragement in his question and the confidence in his gaze spoke volumes.

_"Well, I've done a fine job."_

A pause, and Holmes turned to go face the adversary that would finally beat him. That Holmes would beat Moriarty in the process was not in question, not for Watson, but whether Watson would see Holmes again remained a pressing question. He hoped so, and turned his attention to finding Rene with grim purpose even as he all but begged,

_"Be careful."_


End file.
